Il est 9 heures
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: 3 mois après la mort de Sirius, Tonks n'arrive pas à dormir et pense à lui près du feu. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil.


_Juste une autre Fanfiction que j'ai retrouver. Ecrite en 2007 je crois =)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Il est 9 heures**

Tonks était dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmauld, dans ses yeux dansait le feu qui crépitait. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'il était partit pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était hier que Sirius était mort.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration : elle avait encore du mal a croire qu'il était mort, lui Sirius Black l'homme qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban, qui avait résisté a bien les épreuves après son évasion, son oncle. Etait mort. A présent cela devenait de plus en plus réel, mais elle avait toujours espoir de le voir franchir la porte en leur annonçant a tous que c'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Les cheveux de Tonks étaient noir comme ceux de l'homme qu'elle regrettait depuis trois long mois. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensés qu'elle n'entendit pas Remus Lupin arriver. Il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver ici.

"On ne trouve pas le sommeil Tonks ? "

Cette dernière sursauta à l'entente de ses paroles.

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-C'est rien et non je n'y arrive pas vraiment, mais à ce que voit je ne suis pas la seule.

- Non en effet " Lui répondit Remus avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait apprécier la présence de cet homme, même quand il ne parlait pas elle se sentait rassurée et sereine.

"Je peux ? " Lui demanda Remus en désignant la place a coté d'elle sur le canapé.

Elle lui fit signe que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ils restèrent assis pendant prés d'une heure a regarder le feu, sans rien dire, juste en appréciant la présence de l'autre. Cependant Tonks avait de plus en plus de mal a lutter contre le sommeil, Remus sourit avant de lui faire remarquer.

" Je sais mais ... je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir ... seule

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir dans mon lit "

Comprenant soudain les sous-entendus de ses paroles, il devint tout rouge. Tonks sourit en le voyant devenir ainsi mais était tellement fatigué pour lui sortir une remarque se contenta de se lever suivit par Remus. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de ce dernier, il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Tonks d'entrer dans sa demeure.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Tonks s'installa du coté droit du lit, Remus du gauche. A peine Tonks posa sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormi. Remus sourit a cette vue avant de s'endormir a son tour.

Les premiers rayons de soleil réveillèrent Remus quand il sentit un corps chaud contre son torse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit que lui et Tonks avaient bouger pendant la nuit. En effet Tonks était complètement collé a Remus, celui-ci l'avait entourait de ses bras. Et il se rendit compte que leurs jambes étaient entremêlés, en voulant bouger les siennes, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Tonks.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelle ne fut pas surprise quand elle se retrouva dans les bras de Remus et que celui -ci la regardait tendrement. Ils se regardèrent quelque instant quand Remus voulu enlevé son bras d'autour de la taille de Tonks, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan, les boutons de sa manche c'était accroché a ceux de la chemise de Tonks.

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient bloqués Tonks essaya d'aider Remus mais quand elle tira sur sa chemise tous les boutons sautèrent, se retrouvant ainsi la chemise complètement déboutonné laissant une implacable vue a Remus sur son soutient gorge noir.

Remus en temps normal aurait détourné les yeux mais la il fut incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps, parfait, de Tonks. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyant un femme ainsi. Mais il était hypnotisé.

En temps normal Tonks aurai décroché une superbe droite a un homme qui la regarderai comme ça mais là, tout comme Remus, elle fut incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Elle appréciait le regard de cet homme sur elle. Ce dernier dans sa contemplation se rendit compte que sa respiration ainsi que celle Tonks s'étaient accéléré.

Remus releva sa ses yeux vers ceux de sa conjointe, il put y lire du de l'envie, du désir et ... de l'amour, il se doutait avoir le même regard. Dans un élan de courage il s'approcha doucement de Tonks, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'a quelque millimètres. Ils savaient qu'une fois la barrière franchise, il serait impossible de faire marche arrière.

Mais ils franchirent cette barrière au même moment. Leur langue se touchant timidement avant que le baiser ne sois plus passionné. Quand l'air vint a manquer ils se séparent, pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis un second baiser s'en suivit, les mains de Remus se baladaient à présent sur le ventre de sa bien aimé, avant qu'il ne remonté doucement pour caresser sa poitrine.

Ce qui leur arracha un gémissement commun. Même si Remus s'y prenait comme un Dieu et aurait voulu que ce dernier continue, Tonks le trouva trop habillé, elle passa ses mains sous le T-Shirt de son loup-garou, elle sentit les frissons qu'elle lui procurait à chaque caresses sur sa peau. Elle commença à lui retirer son vêtement quand ils entendirent des coups sur la porte.

L'instant d'après ils virent un Ron entrer.

"Excusez moi mais il est 9 heures et ...."

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase se rendant compte de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, il bredouilla des excuses avant de partir rouge comme une tomate. Les deux amants se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre là ou ils en étaient.


End file.
